mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A humanidade subestima seu risco de extinção
thumb|left|400px Escrito por Michelson Borges Desde a sua criação, em 1947, o Relógio do Apocalipse sempre esteve próximo da meia-noite. Esse relógio simbólico, mantido pelo comitê de diretores do Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists da Universidade de Chicago, calcula, em minutos, a distância da raça humana da sua própria extinção – meia-noite representando a destruição do mundo por uma guerra nuclear. Segundo um relatório publicado pelo Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists , em janeiro, contudo, 2012 marca um ano em que avançamos mais um minuto rumo ao Juízo Final. O relógio aponta, a partir de agora, 23h55, uma progressão justificada por nossa incapacidade, nos últimos tempos, em controlar a proliferação de armas nucleares e o aumento do efeito estufa. Segundo o comunicado da universidade, o planeta avança para um caminho sem volta nas mudanças climáticas: “A Agência Internacional de Energia prevê que, se nos próximos cinco anos as sociedades não começarem a desenvolver alternativas às tecnologias de energia emissoras de carbono, o mundo está condenado a um clima mais quente, a uma subida do nível dos oceanos, ao desaparecimento das nações insulares e um aumento da acidez dos oceanos.” O alerta do Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists chega num momento em que os supersticiosos lembram com temor do calendário maia, que prevê o fim do mundo para este ano. Aproveitando o frenesi em torno da data (uma ação de marketing viral jádesmascarada, diga-se de passagem, por especialistas em civilizações antigas), uma onda de publicações científicas sobre o fatídico 2012 inunda as prateleiras das livrarias. Ao mesmo tempo, cientistas sérios tentam expor à sociedade as verdadeiras razões para se alertar. Para muitos deles, o temor de um fim próximo, talvez já para este século, não deve ser subestimado. É o caso do neurocientista, físico e filósofo sueco Nick Bostrom, professor da Universidade de Oxford e diretor do Future of Humanity Institute. Bostrom, um estudioso do “risco existencial” do ser humano, deu uma entrevista alarmante para a revista The Atlantic, na qual aponta alguns dos fatores que poderiam interromper a jornada humana na Terra em curto prazo. O desenvolvimento desenfreado estaria, segundo o filósofo, oferecendo armas letais ao alcance de todos – e não apenas nucleares, como indica o Relógio do Apocalipse. Nunca antes, na história, o cidadão comum teve acesso tão fácil a ferramentas capazes de criar vírus mutantes e outras armas biológicas. “Em curto prazo, creio que o desenvolvimento nas áreas da biotecnologia e da biologia sintética são bastante desconcertantes”, disse ele à publicação. “Estamos adquirindo a capacidade de criar agentes patogênicos modificados, e os mapas de diversos organismos patogênicos estão no domínio público: você pode baixar na internet a sequência genética do vírus da varíola ou da gripe espanhola. Até aqui, o cidadão comum só possui a representação gráfica na tela de seu computador, mas nós desenvolvemos também máquinas cada vez melhores que sintetizam o DNA, que podem pegar um desses mapas digitais e fabricar verdadeiros fios de DNA ou RNA. Em breve, tais máquinas serão potentes o bastante para recriar esses vírus. … A longo prazo, creio que a inteligência artificial, uma vez que ela tenha adquirido capacidades humanas, depois sobre-humanas, nos fará entrar em zona de risco maior. Há também diferentes métodos de controle populacional que me preocupam, como a vigilância e a manipulação psicológica com a ajuda de remédios.” Ao contrário do que se pode pensar, Nick Bostrom não faz um discurso contra a tecnologia. Seu apelo é para que se tenha mais controle sobre ela, evitando que sirva, por exemplo, como instrumento de repressão de regimes totalitários. A tecnologia poderia, nesse caso, tornar-se uma inimiga das liberdades individuais – um instrumento para eliminar dissidentes e vigiar as populações em um clássico cenário de distopia totalitária em escala mundial a la George Orwell bem atenção a isso, levando em conta a previsão do Apocalipse quanto à restrição das liberdades individuais - MB. Bostrom afirma que, pelo menos em curto prazo, é preferível se preocupar com riscos antropogênicos (causados pela ação do homem) do que desastres naturais, como queda de asteroides e erupções de vulcões verdade, é bom se preocupar, sim, com nossa condição espiritual, levando em conta que o fim – ou seja, a volta de Jesus – virá antes que o ser humano destrua este planeta, conforme o textos bíblico abaixo – MB. Aliás, ele lembra que, se atualmente o risco de um juízo final está estimado a uma ou duas chances sobre dez, é muito em função das ferramentas ultrapotentes criadas pelo homem: “Se você voltar no tempo, verá que para fabricar uma bomba atômica no passado eram necessárias matérias primas muito raras, como urânio enriquecido ou plutônio, que são difíceis de conseguir. Mas suponha que haja uma técnica permitindo criar uma arma cozinhando areia em um forno micro-ondas, ou algo do gênero. Nesse caso, onde estaríamos agora? Podemos presumir que, com essa descoberta, a civilização teria sido condenada. A cada vez que fazemos alguma descoberta, colocamos nossa mão em uma urna cheia de balas e tiramos uma nova bala: até aqui, só tiramos balas brancas e cinzas, mas talvez na próxima vez saia uma bala negra, uma descoberta que seja sinônimo de desastre. Até o momento, não temos como recolocar uma bala na urna se ela não nos agradar. Assim que uma descoberta é publicada, não há jeito de ‘despublicá-la’.” (Opinião e Notícia) Nota: “Chegou o tempo de julgares os mortos e de recompensares os Teus servos, os profetas, os Teus santos e os que temem o Teu nome, tento pequenos como grandes, e de destruir os que destroem a terra” (Apocalipse 11:18, NVI).